1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to gas circuit breaker, and particularly to a gas circuit breaker having operating mechanism with improved insulation performance.
2. Background Art
Since breaking capacity of circuit breakers used in substations and switchyards has increased due to enlarged capacity of recent transmission systems, large capacity gas circuit breakers configured in such a way that two breaking sections are opened and closed with an actuator (hereinafter referred to as double-break gas circuit breakers) are often-used.
In FIG. 7, operating mechanism of the conventional double-break gas circuit breaker as a prior art disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is shown. A bracket 2 that is fixed and electrically insulated from a sealed tank (not shown) by an insulation support cylinder 1 is arranged in the sealed tank filled with insulation gas therein. Double-break is configured by fixed pistons 4 that slidably support puffer cylinders 3, which are movable parts of breaking sections, at right and left sides of the bracket 2. An actuator (not shown) is arranged outside the sealed tank. An insulated operating rod 5 of which a first end is connected to the actuator is used in the middle of an operation system that transmits operating force from the actuator. A second end of the insulated operating rod 5 is located near the bracket 2, and is connected to the puffer cylinders 3, which are the movable parts of the breaking sections through a link mechanism. By the insulated operating rod 5, the operating force is transmitted from the actuator to the movable parts of the breaking sections while electrical insulation between the actuator and the movable parts of the breaking sections are maintained.
A connecting pin 6 is inserted into second end part of the insulated operating rod 5, and first ends of links 7 at front and rear sides of paper of the insulated operating rod 5 are connected by means of the connecting pin 6. Second ends of the pair of links 7 are connected by another connecting pin 8, putting a triangle lever 9 between the links 7. The triangle lever 9 is connected to the movable part of the breaking section on the left of paper.
{Patent Literature 1}
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-232032